User talk:TheFanatic
Welcome! Warren Witches Timeline It appears that everything on that page is from the show, comics and novels. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : I (personally) have not read any of the novels. Some of things on your list are stated in the show. October 17, 1987 – Grams, enraged at Prue’s near-rape, casts a spell to completely wipe Jordan Spier’s memory clean, causing him to wander away from San Francisco as a virtual amnesiac - It was only stated that Grams possibly casted a spell to make him dissapear. This is true. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, we do need to strip that page and include real information. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I know that, However I don't know which info is fake and which isn't. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Paige's Page The thing is, and I am in no way blaming you for this. When you added your information in it, it put in a lot of unnecessary coding in every section, as well the references were removed. I'll attempt to put your information back onto the current page now later on tonight, but it will take a while to swap everything around. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sisters pages. Alright, alright unlocking them now xD However, you gotta watch what you put on there. Cause as you said before you accidentally got rid of the references and when you were editing you were putting some weird coding at the start of each paragraph which was confusing. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Page The page was organised and informative without going overboard. The grammer is a different matter, I'm not going to act like I'm the best in that area, because I'm not. However, there are two page dedicated to Phoebe's character. One for relevent and direct info (to not scare readers off) and one with long in-depth info (for the ones that have the time and likes to read long passages). Because believe it are not, we will get those types of people. I'm a reader, long in-depth inform doesn't scare me, however, many people skip pages like that.Superlana 19:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hi I've been trying to find the piano instrumental music that was played on "once in a blue moon" episode when phoebe and leslie were saying goodbye...i know they played it in an episode with piper and leo as well but i dont remember which once. Any help would be appreciated thanks reidnf Reidnf 02:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) fan? yep. Thank You Thank you so much for trying to stop Numberonecharmedfan. Annasean51 06:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re Heavens Can Wait Sure but i haven't read it have it from this site. They don't sell the comics in my country.Just a Witch 18:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Season 9 Oh really? Guess what? That is what I did, When I was reading the section of "Her True Identity" on the Patience page. Charmednut 15:07 December 7 2011